dinoattackrpg01fandomcom-20200215-history
Dino Attack RPG/Timeline
This is a timeline of major events in Dino Attack RPG. 1910s 1918 *Barron declares independence from Germany. The Sinister family gains political power in the new nation, with the Sinister patriarch receiving the title of "Baron von Barron". The Schattenberg family, owning the most prosperous mines in the nation, also becomes a powerful influence. 1920s 1927 *Joseph Race is born in the Space Knights Kingdom. 1930s 1930 *Ronald Alexander is born in Town Plan. 1931 *Zachary Abody and "Ace" are born in Town Plan. 1932 *George Ogel and Talia Kaahs are born in Town Plan. 1934 *Catherine Alexander is born in Town Plan. The Alexander family is hit hard by the Great Depression and decides to put her up for adoption. Catherine Alexander is adopted by Hendrik and Ariane Schattenberg in Barron, and her name is Germanicized to Katerina Schattenberg. *Frank Einstein is born in Germany. 1936 *Dakota Kaahs is born in Town Plan. 1939 *Wallace Bishop and Zed Provhezor are born. 1940s 1940 *The Alexander and Schattenberg families agree to let Ronald and Katerina see each other again. When the time comes to leave, Ronald refuses to let go of Katerina, forcing their parents to step in and separate them. Ronald Alexander vows to "fix the world" so no family would ever need to be separated again. 1941 *Walter Breen is born. 1942 *Solomon Koplowitz is born to an old money family in Barron. 1945 *Amadeus Edward Remous is born. 1947 *Rosaria Mae Angela is born. 1948 *Ronald Alexander asks Talia Kaahs out on a date. Talia tells Ronald that they would be better off as just friends, and Ronald apparently accepts this. 1949 *Automatic Binding Bricks are introduced in Denmark as a new means of easy construction. *Ronald Alexander, Zachary Abody, George Ogel, Talia Kaahs, and "Ace" graduate from Town Plan High School in June. Ronald, Zachary, and George all receive scholarships and attend a prestigious university starting the following September, but Talia is unable to afford college and is forced to work a minimum wage job. 1950s 1950 *Tired of only being able to work for minimum wage, Talia Kaahs chooses to reinvent herself, believing it is the best way to get ahead in life and achieve her dream of becoming a pediatrician. She adopts an assertive attitude and starts caring more about appearing beautiful in the eyes of men. 1951 *Bartholomew Enderson is born. 1953 *Michelle Glados is born. Her mother, Caroline Glados, dies shortly afterward. *The Kaahs family finally saves enough money to send Talia to state college. 1955 *The LEGO System of Play is developed, becoming a successful introduction to kids about growing up on the LEGO Planet and the endless possibilities of the LEGO brick. 1956 *Athena Chase is born in LEGO Town. 1957 *Ronald Alexander successfully develops Jugend Serum and takes his first dosage. He continues to inject himself with the substance, unaware that he is overdosing himself. *Talia Kaahs graduates state college with a bachelor's degree. She starts working an internship at Mercy Hospital, where chief physician Dr. Murphy promises a more permanent position in the future. *Zachary Abody, George Ogel, Ronald Alexander, Talia Kaahs, and "Ace" attend their high school reunion. George Ogel and Talia Kaahs start dating. 1958 *After years of refinement, the modern stud-and-tube-coupling system of bricks is introduced into LEGO bricks, allowing Minifig constructs all over the world to become stronger, better, and easier to rebuild. *George Ogel and Talia Kaahs are due to be wed, but Ronald Alexander kidnaps the bride and puts her into stasis when she does not love him. George Ogel falls into a depression, believing that Talia Kaahs stood him up on their wedding day. *Isaac Fabello is born. 1960s 1960 *Nicholas Saran and Clark Deadworth are born. 1961 *Jack O'Neill is born. 1962 *Dakota Kaahs and Michael Lee are married. 1964 *Solomon Koplowitz studies philosophy at Oxford. 1965 *Bartholomew Helmutson is born. 1966 *Rick Spherus is born in Australia. 1967 *Randal Tennoly and Anubis are born. 1968 *Carl Lutsky, Trigger, and Pharisee are born. *Attila Huntsman is born in the Nimbus System. The Huntsmen raid a Forbidden Valley village, only to be defeated by a samurai army. As an orphaned infant, Attila is taken in and raised by Master Yogen. *Katerina Schattenberg marries an astronaut. 1969 *Sam Race is born in the Space Knights Kingdom. Shortly after birth, he is separated from his parents, Joseph and Patricia Race, and is taken away from the kingdom. He is adopted by a family living on Sandy Bay. *The Brickster is built by the Infomaniac. 1970s 1972 *Edgar Larson is born. *John Michael Dorian is born in LEGO Town. *Amadeus Remous and Rosaria Angela are married. 1973 *David Norman and Jack are born. 1974 *Holly Vinyaya is born on the LEGO Planet. 1975 *Osprey is born. 1976 *Reptile, Magma, and Grease are born. *Peter Walter is born on March 23. *Kareem Nazareno is born on the LEGO Planet and soon taken off planet to become a space ninja. 1977 *Gahiji Thutmose in a Bedouin tribe in the Egyptian desert on January 1. *Roger Remous and John Blaire Howlett are born. *The Technic system of construction becomes standardized, advancing the field of mechanics and robotics to new levels. 1978 *Chupacabra and Zonic are born. *The Brickster creates Ogelis Asteroid and an army of Brickster-Bots, then assembles a Minifig to serve as his brother. He unintentionally builds a baby and so abandons him on LEGO Island. The baby is found by the Infomaniac, adopted by Zachary and Faith Abody, and given the name Peter Abody. *The Minifig Genome mapping project is completed, allowing scientists to fully understand the Minifig form, and access the exciting potential of the separation of body parts without harm. *Peter Walter's parents are killed, but Peter is found and raised by Eskimos. *The "Classic" era of LEGOLAND space travel begins, with various missions setting up lunar bases and sending spaceships out into the solar system. *Solomon Koplowitz receives his doctorate and begins teaching philosophy. *Shannon Grimton is born in LEGO Town. 1979 *Dan Harra, Mort, Joe Harry, Glide, and Swerve are born. 1980s 1980 *Venom, Blade, and Hammer are born. *Clark Deadworth gets a job at a restaurant. 1981 *Marco Martinet is born in Venice, Italy. *Mathew Cyrista is born in an American military base in Germany on December 24. *Nicholas Saran becomes a police officer in the LEGO Island police department. 1982 *Pilot and Thomas Craft are born. *The alpha female T-Rex hatches from an egg on Adventurers' Island. 1983 *Fox is born. 1984 *Amanda Remous, Kotua, Kai, Sarah O'Neal, and Hunter 2000 are born, as is Lucy Wright on LEGO Island.Both Kotua and Kai's ages are listed as 20 for both Alpha Team: Mission Deep Freeze RPG and Dino Attack RPG. This timeline assumes that this is a simple error and that they are both 26 years old in Dino Attack RPG. *The LEGOLAND government signs a treaty with Castle Cove agreeing to let the region and its inhabitants stay in their medieval ways, which is marked in a ceremony in the legendary Yellow Castle that officially terms the region as the world's largest medieval reenactment village. 1985 *Spencer Portman, Charlie, Mara Baxter, and Benjamin Shiller are born, as is Ryan Radcliffe in LEGO Town. *Nicholas Saran is forced to retire from the L.I.P.D after he loses his leg. He opts to go back to college and get his PhD. 1986 *Oswald Fabello, Alpha, Zap, Dromus, Nui, VM, and Tesh Carrey are born. *David O'Neal is born August 19 in LEGO City. 1987 *Zenna, Charlie Schultz, Benton Kabrinsky, Tod Fabello, Jacob Coruhn, Isaac Craft, Alpha Mantax, and Duke Baxter are born. *The Futuron corporation is established as LEGO Planet space travel spreads out throughout the galaxy, reaching many planets and meeting countless alien races. At the same time, organized crime in space takes a foothold with the formation of Blacktron. *Laxus is born on Mars. *Gahiji Thutmose murders his abusive father and runs away to Cairo where he falls in with a violent gang. 1988 *Web, Volant, and Marcovian Beorgson are born. *The brick separator is invented, earning praise and awards the world over for streamlining construction with plate elements and saving countless teeth and fingernails from wear and tear. *The O'Neal family leaves LEGO City, moving to a smaller town several counties to the north. 1989 *Leonidas Spartana, Zelda Frodongan, Ammo, Turahk-Kal, GoldEagle, Eskay, Gargan, Snake of Spades, and Jake Hunter are born, as is Sereve in Chicago. *Futuron and the LEGO Planet work together to organize the Space Police to help crack down on Blacktron and other intergalactic criminals. *The Golden Age of LEGO Piracy begins with Captain Roger Redbeard's activity in the Tropical Sea. *The Abody family leaves LEGO Island and moves to LEGO Town. Peter Abody goes to a new middle school, where he is bullied and picked on by most of his classmates, but is befriended by Shannon Grimton. *The Vinyayas leave the LEGO Planet and join the Futuron. *Using highly advanced technological and biological techniques, Libo and the L.A. organization is created by scientists to protect the LEGO Planet from future threats. *Kareem Nazareno becomes an apprentice to Cade Wren. 1990s 1990 *Krystal Portman, Zero, Shona, Bob Rutherford and Canama are born.When Canama and Cookieo signed up, they were both severely underage. As Canama is the older brother of the two siblings, his age has been changed to 20 so that he can still be 3 years older than his younger brother, whose age was changed to 17. *M-Tron becomes the first of many independent space-based organizations founded by LEGO Planet denizens. *Solomon Koplowitz inherits the fortune of his parents. 1991 *Rev Raptor, Lion, Crashdown, Kartyl, Slash, Axey, Shane, and Jack Khonns are born.At one point in Dino Attack RPG, Axey claims that he had been training for 20 years, which would suggest that he was born no later than 1990. However, Slash repeatedly refers to Axey as his twin brother, so it is most likely that Axey was just exaggerating or rounding up the years he spent training. *Zachary Virchaus is born on August 10 in the United States. *Dr. Saran graduates from college with a doctorate in Psychology. 1992 *Zyra, Zorikk, Andrew Anderson, Jason Helmutson, Apollo, Silver, Nick Lightning, Cobra, Farrar, Hyrode, and Keys are born. *Minerva Fabello is born on February 6 in LEGO Town. *Rix Winters is born on June 12 in Nimbus Station. *David Norman attends Cambridge University to study science and technology. *Sarah Bishop is hospitalized following a car accident. Her affair with Pierce unintentionally impregnates her and causes her to give birth to Kate. *Gahiji Thutmose takes interest in Egyptology and his heritage. He draws the attention of Professor Kilroy, who becomes his mentor. Gahiji begins an apprenticeship and studies under the professor's guidance but still maintains his life in the gang. *Carl Lutsky marries Emily Wooster. 1993 *Gojira, Louis "Dryptosaurus", James Beatles, Evan Gildow, Blazer, Jordan, Algernon, Jax, Vex, Alex Tage, 393, Pickles, Hunter Ultimate, Cookieo, and Xekial are born.The listed ages of Evan Gildow, Blazer, Jordan, Algernon, Jax, Vex, Alex Tage, 393, Pickles, Hunter Ultimate, Cookieo, and Agent X are underage for the Dino Attack Team. This timeline changes their ages to 17 in order to be a little more realistic. *Don Bricassius kidnaps Roger and Amanda Remous and uses them to find the Remous family mansion. There, he murders Alfred, Amadeus Remous, and Rosaria Remous; steals the entire Remous family fortune; and burns the mansion to the ground after dropping a lit cigarette. Roger and Amanda both survive, and Amanda takes a vow of silence. *After being bullied at school and falling out with his parents, Blaire Howlett leaves his home and drives through LEGOLAND in his father's stolen pick-up truck. When the truck breaks down, Blaire is found and taken in by an elderly couple. *Dr. Murphy passes away. *Kareem Nazareno bests Jerrin Trennis in a sparring match. Afterward, Cade Wren takes Kareem to a cave in Mount Gi-Dan, where Wren teaches Kareem the history of the Order of Space Ninja, and Kareem forges his own golden katana. 1995 *Lucy Wright is expelled from LEGO Island's school system, and Mrs. Wright loses her job. The Wright family moves to LEGO City, where Lucy Wright falls in with a crowd of students sharing her rowdy dispositions. *Clark Deadworth retires. 1996 *Isaac Fabello is murdered in a convenience store in Spring 1996, causing Athena Fabello to fall into a depression. *A5T3R-01D is manufactured by the Builder Droid industry. A5T3R-01D, nicknamed "Aster Oid", works with the Exploriens mining on the Magma Moon. *Gold City, a central town of the Wild West, is terrorized by the likes of Flatfoot Thompson and his gang until Sheriff Wild Wyatt West manages to round them up. *Underwater diving benefits from Futuron technology as deep-sea expeditions for treasure and rare crystals takes a turn towards organization warfare between the likes of Aquanaunts and Aquasharks. *Dr. Cyber invents the Hypno Disk and uses it to travel through time with the Time Cruisers. *During their senior year of high school, Peter Abody finally admits his true feelings towards Shannon Grimton while she is already in a relationship with someone else. This incident ultimately leaves Shannon heartbroken and bitter. Peter and Shannon graduate from high school and go separate ways. *The Martinet family immigrates to Madarch City, LEGOLAND. 1997 *The Skeleton Pirate War breaks out. After a year of combat and strife, the Pirates, Imperials, and Islanders emerge victorious over the Skeleton Pirates led by Bonestrapp Bill. *With the help of Professor Kilroy, Gahiji Thutmose leaves his gang life behind him and becomes a full time archeologist for the Cairo museum. *The Brickster breaks out of jail and steals LEGO Island's Power Brick in an attempt to deconstruct the island. Pepper Roni, with help the Brickolinis, Nick & Laura Brick, and the Infomaniac, manages to catch him before he can finish. *Led by Alpha Draconis, the Star People invade the Magma Moon. Aster Oid dresses up in one of their uniforms, infiltrates their outpost, and destroys it, earning the Builder Droid recognition among the Exploriens. *The Time Twisters steal Hypno Disks and use them to travel through time. During one trip, they travel back in time, recruit Lord Vladek, and bring him back to the present day. The Time Twisters are ultimately stopped by the Time Cruisers and RoboForce, and the LEGOLAND government puts a ban on Hypno Disks to prevent them from falling into the wrong hands once again. *Willa the Witch and her hypnotized Fright Knights wage war upon the other kingdoms of Castle Cove. Willa attempts to ally with the Star People to help her win the war, but her plan is thwarted by Tim Timebuster and Basil the Bat Lord. *Dromus takes acting lessons and musical theater training. *Blaire leaves his adoptive home and gets a job in an office building, only to become discontent with a normal life. *Wallace Bishop and Astrid Dunham work on an experiment involving opening portals to alternate dimensions. However, a horrible lab accident during this experiment results in Astrid's death. This incident drives Dr. Bishop clinically insane, leading to him being locked up in Napoleon XIV Mental Institution. Sarah Bishop chooses to tell Kate Bishop that Wallace had died in a car accident. 1998 *Jennifer Strangebrick is born. *Johnny Thunder becomes famous the world over with his successful expedition to Egypt in search of the famed Re-Gou Ruby, competing with Baron Sam Sinister von Barron to find it first. This expedition was funded by Dacta Corporation.Obscure supplementary materials state that the Adventurers theme takes place in the early twentieth century, rather than 1998-2003. According to the German audio drama Die Jagd nach dem Pharaonenschatz, the Adventurers Egypt subtheme takes place in 1910. According to the German audio book Die Suche nach dem Goldenen Drachen, the Orient Expedition subtheme takes place in 1925; this contradicts a LEGO.com FAQ answer, which states that the Orient Expedition subtheme takes place in 1933. Dino Attack RPG ignores these dates and says that the Adventurers themes take place in their years of release. PeabodySam has argued that the Adventurers theme has crossed over too many times with more modern themes (LEGO Island 2, LEGO Racers 2, The LEGO Movie, etc.) to take place in the early twentieth century; contrast this with Pharaoh's Quest, which is a self-contained story that could easily take place in 1924 without conflicting with other sources. *Mindstorms, Inc. become a household name in robotics with the launch of their RCX system of robotics. *David O'Neal begins experimenting with the circuitry of his house. His parents decide to enroll him in a local vocational/technical school, in the hope that this would pave the way for further studies of practical applications for electricity. *Wallace Bishop escapes Napoleon XIV Mental Institute and returns to his old laboratory, where he makes a tape recording of his intentions before cutting out pieces of his brain. Bishop is later found by authorities outside a post office, with both the tape and the brain pieces in a package addressed to Frank Einstein. In the tape, Wallace Bishop reveals that he entrusted Einstein with his memories and protecting Sarah and Kate Bishop. Einstein begins sending anonymous donations to the Bishop family to support them. 1999 *The Rock Raiders are sucked through a wormhole into another galaxy. Utilizing the resources found on a planet within the galaxy designated Planet U, they manage to return to the Milky Way, sharing their hyperspace path with the galaxy, to the delight of many space explorers. *Johnny Thunder leads another successful expedition into the Amazon, where he competed with Señor Palomar and Rudo Villano to discover the location of the ancient Sun Disc, further increasing his fame. *Rocket Racer, with the aid of Veronica Voltage, organizes the LEGO Racing Championship across the LEGO Planet, space, and, with heavy surveillance from the LEGOLAND government, time itself. Greybeard, Aster Oid, Sir Robert Batrick, and King Joseph Race are among the participants. *Katerina Schattenberg's husband returns from Nimbus Station as a Stromling, and Katerina is forced to kill him. Having learned of the Maelstrom, she secretly founds ShadowTech to begin research into how to destroy the Maelstrom. *Solomon Koplowitz joins Nexus Force as a Sentinel. *Blaire Howlett and his coworker Edward Bernard leave the LEGO Planet, seeking new opportunities and adventures in LEGO Universe. Shortly after departing the LEGO Planet, their vessel The Mondo's Retribution is captured by space pirates and they are forced to fight for their lives on the planet Tartarus. After surviving the trials, Blaire is hired by intergalactic crime lord Damieon Kardas as a bounty hunter and adopts the name Matthew Vherestorm. 2000s 2000 *Evil Ogel initiates his plans to take over the world. *The L.A. is soundly defeated by Ogel Drones. Libo and Ujun, the last surviving members, go into hiding. Libo advocates for the founding of Alpha Team to combat Evil Ogel. *Evil Ogel convinces George Ogel to join him as "General Evil". *The scientific research company that employed Zachary Abody loses its funding due to the economy, and he is laid off. At Peter's urging to find another high-paying job, Zachary joins Alpha Team under the codename "Frozeen". There, he works in the team's science division to find a cure to Ogel's Mind-Control Orbs. *A football (or soccer, depending on the region) craze takes the LEGO Planet by storm. *Johnny Thunder discovers Adventurers Dino Island, a landmass where dinosaurs still thrive alive and well, bringing further fame and blowing the minds of the world's leading paleontologists. Baron Sam Sinister, Alexia Sinister, and Mr. Cunningham are foiled in their schemes to capture and profit off of the extant dinosaurs. *Peter Abody joins the Rock Raiders under the nickname "Drill". He becomes friends with Sam Throramebi and is taught by Dr. David Miner at the Rock Raider Academy. *Aster Oid begins working with the Rock Raiders. *Ronald Alexander joins Alpha Team's science division as "Dr. Rex". *Libo infiltrates Ogel's bases while disguised as "Little Bot". Libo meets and teams up with the rebellious Ice Drone I-R3831, nicknamed "Rebel Drone". *Dr. Rex and Frozeen are teamed up to steal documents regarding mutations of dinosaurs from an Ogel outpost. General Evil fails to stop them, and Dr. Rex causes the outpost to self-destruct with General Evil still inside. Evil Ogel invents the G.E. Body to keep General Evil alive. General Evil vows revenge upon Frozeen, believing him to be responsible, and begins to terrorize the Alpha Team agent. *David Norman receives a PhD in science. *Laxus goes into junior roles at Aero Tube manufacturing plants before rising to the role of Lead Tube Designer. *Marco Martinet participates in the 2000 Summer Olympics in Sydney, Australia. *David O'Neal begins his classes at the tech school and befriends his fellow student Ben Shiller. 2001 *The Brickster makes his second major break-out from jail, stealing and tearing apart the LEGO Island Constructopedia and kidnapping the Brickolinis. Pepper Roni travels across two islands (Castle Island and the recently-discovered Adventurers' Island) and into space to OGEL Island to stop him. *During the Brickster's break-out, three Brickster-Bots assigned to Adventurers' Island amuse themselves by riding the mine carts. *First contact is finally made between Minifigs and Martians. Laxus begins communication with Minifig engineers to bring Aero Tube technology to LEGO Planet. *Rocket Racer, with the aid of newfound racing fanatics from the planet Xalax, holds the Galactic Racing Championship across Sandy Bay, Dino Island, Mars, and the Arctic. Sam Race is among the participants from Sandy Bay. *LEGO Studios enters a Golden Age of movies under Steven Spielbrick, launching the Dino Cop franchise and skyrocketing the likes of Johnny Thunder, dinosaurs, Takua, Captain Redbeard, and the Quik Bunny into movie stardom. *Magma and Glacier are enlisted in the Alpha Team. After stealing Time Cruiser technology, Glacier goes rogue, travels back in time to the Golden Age of LEGO Piracy, and changes his name to Coral. *S-71 is turned into a Worker Drone. *Dr. Rex retires from Alpha Team and joins Paradox. *Mathew Cyrista founds UlTech Industries.According to the wiki articles for Dr. Cyborg and UlTech, UlTech Industries was founded in 2001. Although one IC post suggests that UlTech was founded in 2003, Dr. Cyborg makes it clear that it was founded before the assassination of Uærlig Sindstorme in 2002, making it likely that this is a simple error. *Dinosaur Island is discovered by the LEGO Studios crew. An attempt by Ogel to mind-control the Mesozoic Morphing Monsters is foiled by Alpha Team. 2002 *Tyler Remous is born. *Kotua, Swerve, and Frozeen work with the Alpha Team during Mission Deep Sea. Frozeen mysteriously disappears during one mission. *The Drome, a massive racing arena, is constructed, starting a whole new series of racing tournaments between six major teams of racers. *Uærlig Sindstorme of Mindstorms, Inc. hires a team of made up of seven mercenaries and criminals, among them Schiess and Montoya, to perform a heist on Dacta Corporation. Edward Korrupte of Dacta Corporation hires Silencia Venomosa to infiltrate Mindstorms, Inc. Silencia Venomosa foils the heist by killing five of the men and almost killing the remaining two before assassinating Uærlig Sindstorme. *After trying to get revenge upon Dacta Corporation, Montoya goes into hiding, while Schiess travels into space to look for off-planet jobs. *Walter Breen of Brick League United hires Silencia Venomosa to assassinate Edward Korrupte, believing that it is in Brick League United's best interest to keep Dacta Corporation's power in check. Silencia Venomosa finishes the job in one of her most infamous assassinations of all time. *While Mindstorms, Inc. and Dacta Corporation suffer to recover from the assassinations of their leaders, UlTech Industries rises to the top of the market. *''Island Xtreme Stunts'' is filmed on LEGO Island, causing Zachary Virchaus to develop an interest in filmmaking. *Señor Palomar, Rudo Villano, and Alexia Sinister are arrested after an attempted train heist. This results in mutual animosity between Palomar and Sam Sinister. 2003 *Sarah Remous is born. *Mort joins Alpha Team. *Rex, the eldest hatchling of the alpha male and female T-Rexes of Adventurers' Island, is born. Shortly afterward, his siblings, including Chompy, hatch. *Drill returns to LEGO Planet upon learning about Frozeen's disappearance. He vows revenge upon Evil Ogel and plans to join Alpha Team. *Basketball tops the sports news as the NBA organizes a prolific basketball tournament with the United State's top players. *Sam Throramebi participates on a minor refueling mission with the Rock Raiders, only to end up stranded on Aqua Magna. Dr. Miner is killed by rogue Rock Raiders Radium and Bob before the team finishes repairing the LMS Explorer.The events of Two Worlds are only semi-canon in the Dino Attack RPG timeline and may be subject to change. *Johnny Thunder and his friends embark on their famed Orient Expedition in search of the lost Golden Dragon of Marco Polo. *Marco Martinet becomes addicted to shrooms and alcohol. *Pearl becomes mayor of Madarch City. *Walter Breen steps down from his position as administrator of Brick League United and runs for office as mayor of World City. In the mayoral election, Walter Breen wins by a landslide, although his competitors claim that he rigged the vote. *Lucy Wright's friends commit acts of vandalism and robbery for entertainment, ultimately causing Lucy to cut her ties with them. *Dacta Corporation, failing to recover from Korrupte's assassination, goes under by the end of the year. *Sarah O'Neal is recruited by Alpha Team as agent Talon. The O'Neals receive a government form letter informing them that Sarah had been selected for important work of an undisclosable nature, and that for her safety as well as their own, they should "forget they ever knew Sarah O'Neal." *Ben Shiller graduates the tech school and later leaves town. 2004 *Mary Rose is born in World City. *Benjamin Shiller enlists in the LEGOLAND military in early spring, but is kicked out of training for alleged insubordination in May. Unwilling to return home, Shiller begins a cross-country trip with David O'Neal. *Little Bot and Rebel Drone are transferred to Ogel's Mountain Fortress as Evil Ogel launches his plan to freeze time itself. *Peter Abody, Dan Harra, Lt. Volant, Kevin Kabrinsky, and Gromit Grimton join Alpha Team during Mission Deep Freeze as agents Frozeen, Databoard, Voltage, Knuckles, and Gromtin, respectively. Lion, Nui, and Phantom also join Alpha Team. *Magma, Shark, and Sting remain in the Sargasso Seas to neutralize any of Ogel's resurgent underwater forces. After Ogel's Mountain Fortress is discovered in Antarctica, they join the rest of the team in stopping Ogel's forces. *Evil Ogel's Ice Drone army invades Adventurers' Island. Alpha Team saves the day, and Frozeen is rewarded with guardianship of Chompy. However, the alpha male T-Rex of Adventurers' Island perishes in battle against a Scorpion Orb Launcher. *Kotua battles a villain known as Dr. Voltage. After the mad scientist perishes in battle, Kotua assumes control of Dr. Voltage's airship, the Voltage, and his army of Robo-Blades and Robo-Agents. *Frozeen discovers his true heritage and assumes control of the Ogelis Asteroid Brickster-Bots, which are redesigned into FMB-Bots. Frozeen assembles his own custom FMB-Bot, PBB. *Evil Ogel and General Evil design the Silver Scorpion to be General Evil's personal vehicle. Little Bot and Rebel Drone make plans to smuggle the Silver Scorpion out of Ogel's Mountain Fortress. *Frozeen and General Evil meet and become arch-nemeses. During one encounter, Frozeen is badly wounded but is saved by Libo, who places Frozeen in a G.E. Body. *Little Bot and Rebel Drone attempt to smuggle the Silver Scorpion but are caught by Super Ice Drones. They team up with Frozeen, PBB, Chompy, and Ice and officially begin working with the Alpha Team. *Kotua falls under Ogel's mind control and unleashes Chaos for the first time. After coming back to his senses, Kotua teams up with Databoard to contain the water monster once again. *Shox is captured by Ogel. The rescue operation by Voltage, Beta, and Vex is failed when Beta betrays his teammates and kills Vex. During his escape in a speeder, Voltage accidentally severs Beta's legs. *Athena Fabello suffers a breakdown which ends in the accidental murder of Tod Fabello. She is committed to Napoleon XIV Mental Institution. 2005 *Benton "2B" and Sam "Sucker" Kabrinsky, along with their friend Chris "Crooks" Tzien and their cousin Rob "Rookie" Kabrinsky, join the Alpha Team. *Zachary Virchaus travels LEGO Planet. *Alpha Team frees S-71 from Evil Ogel's mind-control. *Katerina Schattenberg's minifig body dies. Her incorporeal consciousness is transferred into the synthetic minifig "Kat". *Solomon Koplowitz leaves the Sentinels and joins Paradox to get closer to Dr. Rex. *Sam Race participates in the Tiny Turbos Championship but drops out. A meeting is arranged by Rocket Racer between King Joseph Race and Sam Race, who discover that they are long-lost father and son. *Prototypes of the Steel Sprinter, Urban Avenger, Fire Hammer, Iron Predator, and T-1 Typhoon are built. They are shown at the year's T-Fair, then withdrawn into secrecy. *Darkforce is supposedly killed in Antarctica. *The mists of Vikings Isle are exceptionally thick, leading to more frequent monster attacks. 2006 *Zachary Virchaus returns to LEGO Island. *Ryan Radcliffe graduates college with a degree in technology and is hired into Futuron in an entry level position in the robotics team. *After four years of recovery, Mindstorms, Inc. unveils their new NXT system of robotics, finally breaking back into the robot market. *Ernesto Fabello visits Athena Fabello in Napoleon XIV Mental Institution. *Web joins the Alpha Team. *Darkforce founds the Shadows. *In December, Gahiji Thutmose is blackmailed by his reemerged mother to steal artifacts from the museum. During the theft, he is caught by Professor Kilroy and discreetly fired. Gahiji then returns to his mother empty-handed on New Year's Eve and threatens to kill her if she releases the information about his past. Claudia submits. 2007 *OGEL Robotics, Inc. commissions various villains across the LEGO Universe to design new Brickster-Bots. Evil Ogel's drones design the Brickspider Bot v1.0. When the Brickspider Bot becomes too intelligent and malicious, Evil Ogel and General Evil agree to destroy the prototype, but it escapes and takes refuge in the Goo Caverns. The Brickspider Bot prototype is eventually adapted by OGEL Robotics, Inc. into the Brickster-Bot Spider. *On LEGO Island, the Brickster breaks out of jail, steals the Power Brick, and splits it into multiple pieces. His Brickster-Bot army captures most of LEGO Island's population and holds them prisoner across the globe. Pepper Roni, Sky Lane, Bill Ding, Enter (or Return?), and the Infomaniac team up to reassemble the Power Brick, rescue the rest of the LEGO Island citizens, and recapture the Brickster. *Blaire is filled with remorse for his actions as Matthew Vherestorm. Wishing to redeem himself, he takes on the mantle of Blaire Darkling and joins the Paradox faction of Nexus Force. *David Norman is selected to join the Alpha Team. *When the Crystalien Conflict begins, Riegel orders the evacuation of Martian cities near the battlegrounds. Laxus and a few other Martians stay behind to act as advisers and defenders of the Astro miners. *Ben Shiller gets a job working security at a bar in LEGO City. *Four mob bosses try to take over Madarch City. When Mayor Pearl is kidnapped, Marco and Louie Martinet team up to take down the mob bosses and save the city. Marco Martinet is able to drop his alcohol addiction. The city is saved, but Mayor Pearl is killed during the battle. 2008 *After Walter Breen's term as World City mayor ends, Walter Breen leaves LEGO Planet and travels to Nimbus System, where he joins Paradox. *Razor is hatched on Adventurers Dino Island and is adopted by Nick Lightning. *Gahiji reverts back to his lawlessness and becomes a drifter. He takes on the name "Dust" and dedicates the rest of his life to finding the temple of Hotep III. *Don Bricassius invites Silencia Venomosa to his mansion to discuss a partnership. She drugs him, reveals her identity, and murders him. With the family's patriarch dead, the authorities begins cracking down on the Bricassius family, and Frank flees the country. *Dr. Inferno initiates his plan to take over the world. Evil Ogel is angered by this, causing the two villains to become rivals. *The Agents Defense Organization is founded to replace the Alpha Team and defeat Dr. Inferno. Inter-agency disputes arise between the two organizations. *Zenna and Duke join the Alpha Team. *S-71 is once again turned into a Space Drone by Evil Ogel. *Loop acts as a mole in Ogel's army. *Raider is fired from the Reliable Excavation Deconstruction company after an incident involving a high-energy drink, a portable outhouse, and ten crates of C4. *During an invasion of the Goo Caverns, Dr. Inferno meets and allies with the Brickspider Bot v1.0. *While working with Alpha Team, Mort suffers an injury that leaves him with a limp. *Frozeen reluctantly enlists Baron von Brickthief in a search for Ogel's moles in Alpha Team's ranks. Brickthief tricks Frozeen into planting false evidence to get Phantom formally discharged. *Rebel Drone is killed, and Frozeen goes into hiding, assuming the identity of The Phantom. *Frank Einstein is assigned by Albert Overbuild and Vanda Darkflame to join Paradox and keep tabs on Dr. Rex. He adopts the identity of Wallace Bishop in order to accomplish this task. *David Norman is granted leave from Alpha Team to return to Cambridge to study for his Professor's Certificate. *Lucy Wright gets into a barfight and meets Ben Shiller. They decide to enter a relationship with each other. *Carl and Emily Lutsky are divorced. *Bob Rutherford signs up for the LEGOLAND army. *Lens Pioneers creates the Alternate Nexus To Infinity. Troy DeWitt defects to the Antiverse to tell them about the ANTI project. Howard Simmons hires Silencia Venomosa to bring back DeWitt and assassinate the Antiverse counterparts of anyone involved in the ANTI project. She successfully completes this task, but refuses a second job from Simmons to eliminate the Antiverse's Alpha Team. *Randal Tennoly's mine is shut down following seismic activities, leading to him joining the Power Miners. 2009 *The Power Miners, Randal Tennoly among them, discovers hostile rock monsters feeding on strange energy crystals are the cause of the strange, powerful earthquakes. Measures are quickly taken to mine the crystals and take them away from the monsters. *Roger and Lisa Remous go to Egypt to excavate a Spinosaurus fossil. Roger finds Frank in Cairo and, with help from Gahiji Thutmose, forces him to reveal that Keyser Soze knows where to find Silencia Venomosa. Roger adopts the alias "Mr. Wolf" and meets with Keyser Soze, who instructs him to write a letter and deliver it to Enderson's bar. *The Black Hole Gang is founded and stirs up trouble in Sector 6, forcing Space Police including Holly Vinyaya to step in. *John Michael Dorian starts working as a medical doctor at Sacred Heart. *Dr. Rex and several other Paradox scientists create the Maelstrom Crystal on Crux Prime. *Captain Brickbeard's activities single-handedly establish the short-lived Silver Age of LEGO Piracy. *XERRD is founded by Dr. Rex and leaves Nimbus System, establishing headquarters in the arctic region of LEGO Planet. XERRD unintentionally creates the Maelstrom Temple by bringing the Maelstrom Crystal into a Temple of Creation on Adventurers' Island. XERRD has dealings with UlTech Industries and Alpha Team, and Dr. Rex rediscovers the stolen formula regarding mutated dinosaurs in his old Alpha Team files. *Laxus begins a long-term stay on the LEGO Planet to relax from the stress of the Crystalien Conflict and create new ways to bring Aero Tubes to the planet. *Cranky and Kiddy kidnap Primrose. After Primose is rescued, Cranky and Kiddy are dropped off on Adventurers' Island by Marco and Louie. The primates find the three minecart-riding Brickster-Bots and pursue them across the island. *David O'Neal graduates with a major in electrical engineering, and decides to take a year off to try and regain some footing financially before enrolling in the university's post-graduate program. 2010s 2010 *Theresa Remous is born. *Dr. Rex injects himself with a mixture of Jugend Serum and Maelstrom energy, poisoning his body in the process. He barely survives and refuses further treatments from Wallace Bishop. *Dr. Rex practices Ogel's mutation formula on four dinosaurs captured from Dinosaur Island and Adventurers' Island, including Rex, Screech, and See. Dissatisfied with the results, he puts them into stasis. *Baron Typhonus, the Darkitect and mastermind of the Maelstrom, influences Dr. Rex and the rest of XERRD to create the Dino Attack. XERRD reengineers the mutation formula to include Maelstrom energies. *The Deep Sea Salvage Crew is hired by Samantha Rhodes in what is reported to be a salvage operation for a sea station lost in an underwater earthquake. No one is aware that they, under Samantha's direction, are lead into a quest for the lost city of Atlantis, a task that brings them out of contact with the LEGO Planet for most of the year. *An encounter with the rock monsters' Crystal King reveals lava monsters feeding on energy crystals in deeper, hotter layers of the LEGO Planet. Randal Tennoly jumps ship from the Power Miners team during the process of bringing in more heat-proof equipment for the team. The Rock Monster crisis is settled by the summer of 2010 after the Portal is shut. *In response to the Black Hole Gang's activities, the Space Police create a Commando division, among which Vinyaya is inducted into. *Blacktron begins to initiate plans for an attempted revival. *Silencia Venomosa meets with Roger Remous in their family plot. Roger tries unsuccessfully to convince her to retire. She takes three more jobs but fails her final job to assassinate Kyle Edwards. Choosing to abandon her career as Venomosa, Amanda is accepted into the Remous family household. *John Michael Dorian becomes friends with Marco Martinet. *Snake becomes involved with a bank robbery, which goes horribly wrong, and he is caught by the police. *The Rock Raiders go on a mining mission to Pluto. *Johnny Thunder, Ann Droid, and Basil the Bat Lord leave the LEGO Planet and travel to the Nimbus System to join the Nexus Force. *A number of villains, hunters, and mercenaries are approached by Walter Breen, who convinces them to ally with XERRD in exchange for guaranteed protection from the upcoming Dino Attack. Dr. Inferno, Willa the Witch, and Señor Palomar are among the villains who ally with XERRD. *Rumors begin of an unidentified fleet of extraterrestrial spacecrafts making their way through the galaxy, seemingly headed towards the LEGO Planet. *Charlie "Hertz" Schultz is blackmailed by Blacktron into decoding a message entailing XERRD's plans for the Dino Attack. *Technician Ryan Radcliff arrives on the LEGO Planet as part of a routine supply trip from the Futuron Moon bases. *The Dino Attack begins in April. Mutant Dinosaurs are unleashed across the LEGO Planet. While Alpha Team relocates much of Minifig civilization to refugee facilities in Antarctica, the D.I.N.O. Attack is founded to combat the Mutant Dinos. Dino Attack April 2010 *Many Alpha Team agents, including Kotua and Databoard, are assigned to Dino Attack Team. *Two weeks after the Dino Attack begins, Rex is planted by XERRD in LEGO City to infiltrate the Dino Attack Team. Frank Einstein sabotages XERRD's plan and brings Rex to Mercy Hospital, where they are rescued by a helicopter pilot and Rex is inspired to join Dino Attack Team. *Rex, Williams, Lisa, and Walker are assigned a training mission by Rick "Adventure" Spherus. During the mission, Rex befriends a Mutant Lizard, and this inspires him to start taming Mutant Dinos. He later recaptures and tames the Mutant Lizard, which he names Trouble. *The Headquarters Squad is deployed in Gold City and establishes a Dino Attack Outpost in the region. *David O'Neal joins the Dino Attack Team as agent Hotwire. He meets Rex on his first day returning to LEGO City. Afterward, Hotwire is assigned to a squad with Swerve, Talon, and Spectrum. *On April 27, after the squad's ill-fated mission to Mt. Bricklake, Swerve is turned into Drone #0770 by Loop, who uses a modified Mind-Control Orb. May 2010 *Kotua is coerced by ShadowTech to attack his fellow Dino Attack agents, using the Voltage and his Robo-Blade army. When Kotua attempts to resist, Cane uses the Maelstrom to brainwash him, turning him into an insane loose cannon who attacks both Dino Attack and ShadowTech. After destroying Dino Attack Headquarters, Kotua crash-lands the Voltage in an attempt to wipe out Dino Attack Team. *Rex successfully tames a Mutant T-Rex hatchling, which he names Maw. *Rev Raptor and Sereve meet Jecht Raptor, who is now the maddened mutant XERRD scientist Landro. June 2010 *Voltage and Databoard lead a large squad that goes on various missions to combat Mutant Dinos across the globe. *Zero goes to Astor City and discovers Tactical Operations Armor. *Rex speaks to The Phantom, who reveals the truth about Rex's origins. Rex is then attacked by Phantom, who is searching for Frozeen to get his revenge. General Evil leads Phantom into a trap and temporarily wipes his memory, forcing the amnesic Phantom to team up with Rex and Zero. *Kotua forms a short-lived alliance with Blacktron. *The founders of FUTURE arrive in a time machine and team up with their present-day selves. *Kotua discovers the ShadowTech LAB and teams up with a copy of Chaos synthesized from Maelstrom energy. Databoard is forced to use the Saber to battle Kotua and Chaos. *Dino Attack Headquarters is rebuilt by Brick League United. Rex, Roger Remous, and Amanda "Claw" Remous defend the newly-rebuilt base from Finister and his H.R.D.B., but Roger Remous is captured and killed by Finister. In the aftermath, Phantom regains his memory and attacks Rex and Claw, but he is killed by The Phantom. Shortly afterward, Claw is ambushed by FUTURE villains, who inject her with Mutant Dino Serum and turn her into a Mutant T-Rex. *At Astor City, Cobra recovers from his amnesia and remembers his connections with ESG. His squad focuses on eliminating ESG's super Mutant Dinos and capturing ESG's leader. *With the rebuilt Voltage, Kotua accidentally travels to the Antiverse. He quickly returns to the prime reality, but he is followed by Anti-Kotua and the Anti-Voltage. *Kotua and Chaos travel to the Mayan temple, where they meet the original Chaos. The two versions of Chaos merge into Alpha Chaos. Kotua, having finally freed himself of ShadowTech and Chaos's influence, is forced to flee. July 2010 *The Shadows, Beta Force, and the Raptors Gang begin directly antagonizing Dino Attack Team. *After Finister tricks Maw into nearly killing Dino Attack's founding members, Rex is formally discharged from Dino Attack Team. Maw is killed in a fight against an adult Mutant T-Rex, so Rex sheds his Minifigure Disguise, reveals his true Mutant T-Rex form, and avenges Maw's death. Rex and Claw are reunited as Mutant T-Rexes. *Anti-Kotua defeats Alpha Chaos with a freezer beam. Using a crystal aboard the Anti-Voltage, he creates a hurricane, but he is stopped by Kotua, Databoard, and Blade. *Magma and his team steal the Iron Hammer from Ogel and defeat the Minifig Hunters. *Nails prepares her squad for a mission to Castle Cove. However, before leaving LEGO City, they are attacked by FUTURE, and the entire squad is killed. *The LEGOLAND military initiates the Anti-Dino Project and create the Anti-Dino Machine, but the vehicle is stolen. After learning about it, Dino Attack Team and ShadowTech compete to find the Anti-Dino Machine first. August 2010 *FUTURE captures Rex, Claw, PBB, Chompy, Little Bot, and The Phantom, bringing them to Villains Headquarters. After The Phantom reveals his identity as Frozeen, FUTURE battles their captives and is defeated. Frozeen sends FUTURE and their time machine back to their origin timeline with a Panrahk XP explosive. The present-day villains stop their captives from escaping, killing PBB in the process. Little Bot reveals his true identity, Libo, and defeats Ogel and General Evil while Sam Sinister, the Brickster, and Vladek flee. *Cane finds the Anti-Dino Machine and goes on rampage in LEGO City. It takes the combined forces of Dino Attack Team, Alpha Team, the LEGOLAND airforce, the Saber, and the Voltage to defeat the Anti-Dino Machine. *Deciding that Dino Attack Team has been operating outside its remit, the Agents Defense Organization and LEGOLAND airforce collaborate in an effort to limit Dino Attack Team's power by disabling their airships, the Voltage and Iron Hammer. *Blade learns that Axey is now working for ShadowTech. After their first fight, Blade changes his codename to "Slash". *The Shadows successfully create their phasing beam technology, but Databoard is able to disable it. The Saber attacks Darkforce's plane, and Darkforce is killed. *Ata is planted in Antarctica by XERRD as a mole. He joins Dino Attack Team and is assigned to monitor the GPS systems. *Dino Attack Team launches a mission to rescue the dinosaur actors at LEGO Studios. In the aftermath, it is revealed that Zero has been suffering from hallucinations, leading to him being discharged from the team. *Rex and Claw are found by Ata's GPS and reinstated as Dino Attack Team agents. Their mutations are cured, reverting Claw to a minifig and Rex to a natural T-Rex. *In a last-ditch effort to destroy Dino Attack Team, the Shadows attempt to turn Dino Attack agents into Mutant Dinos. They are ultimately unsuccessful, but Databoard and Stealth are left partially-mutated. *Kotua, Slash, and Silver team up in an effort to capture Cane. They are successful, but Cane later escapes. *ShadowTech and the Raptors Gang form an alliance. September 2010 *Databoard and Slash go on a mission to Vikings Isle, where they rescue Jack Harra, Robert Harra, and Stealth. Databoard and Stealth's mutations are later cured by a Shadows DNA machine that creates unimutants. *Anubis goes on a mission to Enchanted Island. *Rex and Chompy discover the Dino Island Laboratory, revealing Dr. Rex and XERRD's involvement in the Dino Attack. They are followed by Dino Attack allies and villains, and Ogel proposes an alliance between the villains and Dino Attack Team. In a freak accident, the Creative Sparks of Rex and Dr. Rex switch bodies. In his new body, Dr. Rex mutates himself, becoming a Mutant T-Rex. However, the Minifig/Mutant Lizard Hybrids apparently switch sides and choose to follow Rex's orders. *General Evil rescues Talia Kaahs from her stasis tube in the Dino Island Laboratory. Filled with regret, he decides to retire as a villain and changes his title to simply General. *After Stealth realizes that she can still understand Mutant Dinos, she mutates herself again. Databoard drops contact with the rest of the team while he searches for her. *Dino Attack Team defends their power station from a Mutant T-Rex attack. *The Mutant Vinscale Octomus swarm is neutralized by Ogel's Goo Spheres. October 2010 *Frank Einstein is asked by Specs to continue working undercover as "Wallace Bishop", keeping Dino Attack Team informed on XERRD's activities. *GAIA Squad is founded and goes on missions to Castle Cove. *A major Dino Attack campaign takes place in the Goo Caverns, where Dino Attack agents are assigned to stabilize the caverns so that Green Goo can be mined as a weapon against Mutant Dinos. During the mission, Dino Attack Team learns that Dr. Inferno allied with XERRD, and a major battle takes place to drive Dr. Inferno out of the Goo Caverns. Late in the campaign, Dino Attack Team is ambushed by swarms of Mutant Dinos in Quadrant 14, much of the Goo Caverns is destroyed in a volcanic eruption. *Kat is kidnapped by Cane and learns that she is a primary synthfig. ShadowTech Island is attacked by Mutant Viking Monsters and Cane is killed by an Ofnir Rex. November 2010 *The Portal Operations Team is founded. *Dino Attack's next major campaign takes place at LEGO Island, where Dino Attack agents are assigned to retrieve the Constructopedia. During the mission, it is revealed that XERRD established a secret laboratory in Space Mountain. The Brickspider Bot v1.0 steals the Constructopedia and uses it to destroy LEGO Island, bringing it into the Torn World. *Dino Attack also conducts a secret black operations mission in Antarctica to exterminate cold-adapted Mutant Dinos. This mission ultimately results in improved relations with the Agents Defense Organization and the Ice Snakes. *Cam O'Cozy is planted in Dino Attack Team by XERRD. He leaks information about the black ops mission and stirs up chaos, resulting in the idealist/realist debate escalating into a battle between extremists of both sides. A Maelstrom-influenced Digger leads the idealist agents in a revolt against Specs, while O'Cozy uses realists to bomb Dino Attack Headquarters. Cam O'Cozy is defeated by Zenna. *Riots erupt in the Antarctica refugee facilities. Greybeard manages to quell the riots with a motivational speech. *In the Torn World, the Brickspider Bot v1.0 is defeated and the Constructopedia is retrieved, restoring LEGO Island. Reptile returns to Dino Attack Headquarters to talk down Digger, allowing Specs to resume his position as team leader. *Order 66 is executed by the Minifig/Mutant Lizard Hybrids, who betray the Dino Attack Team. Dino Attack's major outposts in Gold City and Castle Cove are taken over by the Hybrids. Rex is paralyzed in a Hybrid attack. *Raptor is seemingly killed in Antarctica, but Dr. Nekrosis and Zed Provhezor revive him as Enox Phorm to lead the Hybrids at Mt. Bricklake. GAIA Squad disobeys orders and goes to Mt. Bricklake to free their hometown. December 2010 *Dino Attack's last major campaign takes place at Adventurers' Island, where Dino Attack agents are assigned to find and contain the Maelstrom Temple. Although Dust tricks Dino Attack Team into investigating the Temple of Hotep III first and therefore wasting precious time, they are ultimately successful in their mission. During the mission, it is revealed that the Darkitect is the true mastermind behind the Dino Attack, using Dr. Rex as his puppet. *The Portal Operations Team goes on an international mission to locate and disable XERRD's teleporters. *The Second Headquarters Squad is founded and deployed in Gold City. They retake the outpost and destroy the Hybrid-occupied Fort Legoredo. *King Joseph Race and Lord Vladek lead a mission to retake the Castle Cove outpost. They also discover that the Fright Knights have allied with XERRD. *At Mt. Bricklake, GAIA Squad defeats Enox Phorm and his Hybrid army. *After Dino Attack Team returns to LEGO City, Ata starts killing members of the Second Headquarters Squad while disguised as Specs to stir up distrust and chaos. He is eventually caught and revealed as XERRD's mole, and he is killed by Greybeard shortly afterward. *On December 21, Dr. Rex and his allies attack LEGO City with a massive army of Mutant Dinos. Dr. Rex is mortally wounded in battle, so the Darkitect possess his body and forces him to keep fighting. After this, XERRD chooses to abandon their cause and ally with Dino Attack Team to stop the Maelstrom. Atop Dino Attack Headquarters, the finished Einstein Device is fired by Viper, killing Dr. Rex and wiping out the Mutant Dino army, ending the Dino Attack. Alternate Timelines and Universes Alternate timelines are directly created by time travel changing the past and resulting in a divergence from the primary timeline. Alternate universes exist independently of the primary universe and are theoretically infinite in number. Future Frozeen Timeline *In 2004, Evil Ogel's assassin robot kills nearly all Alpha Team agents, with Frozeen being the sole survivor. With no one to oppose him, Ogel accomplishes his goal of taking over the LEGO Planet. Most of the population is brainwashed into Ogel Drones, but Frozeen bands together with a small group of survivors to form a resistance force. *In 2009, XERRD arrives at the LEGO Planet with the intent of overthrowing Ogel. They are unsuccessful in their mission and quickly overwhelmed by Ogel's drone army. *In 2034, the Resistance launches an attack on Ogel's citadel. This is only a diversion, distracting Ogel long enough for Frozeen to use the Flying Time Vessel to return to 2004 and prevent the assassin robot from wiping out Alpha Team. F.U.T.U.R.E. Timeline *In 2010, Chaos and Landro are quickly defeated without major casualties. Remous, Claw, and Zero lead a special mission to the Goo Caverns, where they make an important discovery that proves instrumental in defeating the Mutant Dinos. Nails discovers the Maelstrom Temple, and Rev and Sereve retrieve the Maelstrom Crystal, allowing the temple to be quickly purified through a method developed by Frank Einstein and John Dorian to synthesize Imaginite. XERRD surrenders shortly afterward, with Rex playing a key role in negotiating their terms. Sam Sinister, the Brickster, and Vladek are arrested by authorities and imprisoned. *In 2020, Danny Sweet interviews veterans of the Dino Attack on his new radio show, "Hindsight is 2020", and asks them about the important roles they played during the war. *In 2030, the Frickster helps Finister escape prison. *In 2032, Fogel attempts to take over the world in one final gambit. He fails, and is forced to live on life support in a G.E. Body. *In 2033, Fogel helps Fladek escape prison. FUTURE is founded by Fogel, Finister, Frickster, and Fladek. *In 2035, FUTURE attacks a secret LEGOLAND military facility in Astor City and steals a Hypno Disk. FUTURE uses the disk to build a time machine, and the founders go back in time to 2010. The time machine later returns to its origin timeline and promptly explodes when a Panrahk XP detonates, killing the founders. Dimension 8231 Time flows slightly slower in the Antiverse, resulting in a five-year time misalignment with the primary universe. *In 1992, Anti-Wallace Bishop's laboratory unexpectedly explodes. The climate starts to shift rapidly, with more frequent storms and devastating hurricanes after the global temperature rises several degrees. *In 1993, Anti-Don Bricassius's attempt to murder Anti-Amadeus Remous and Anti-Rosaria Remous is foiled by Anti-Roger Remous, who sacrifices his own life to step in the way of Anti-Bricassius's gun. Anti-Amadeus successfully convicts Anti-Bricassius of murder, and he is sentenced to two life sentences plus five years. *In 2002, Anti-Amanda Remous graduates from Brickfield High School as class president and is accepted into Harvard University. *In 2003, Anti-Kotua meets with "Kiff Comstock", who reveals that he is actually Troy DeWitt from the primary universe, and he tells Anti-Kotua about the ANTI project and his theory about how Anti-Wallace Bishop's explosion might have been caused by the primary universe, leading to the global climate change. The Antiverse's Codebreakers receive software to hack into governmental security systems, given to them by the primary universe Silencia Venomosa. Anti-Amanda Remous opens a soup kitchen, but later that night, she is accidentally killed by a SWAT officer when Venomosa breaks into her home. Venomosa assassinates the Antiverse counterparts of those involved with the ANTI project (including Anti-Howard Simmons and Anti-Troy DeWitt), before capturing Troy DeWitt and bringing him back to the primary universe. This causes Anti-Kotua to view the primary universe as a threat. *In 2005, Anti-Cane holds a baby hostage in a burning building on February 5, but he is stopped by Kotua, who accidentally crossed over into this universe. Anti-Andrew surrounds Kotua with SWAT vehicles, but Kotua escapes and returns to the primary universe. Anti-Kotua and the Anti-Voltage follow Kotua into the primary universe. Dimension 1221 *In 2010, Dust does not lead Dino Attack Team to the Temple of Hotep III, allowing the team to go straight to the real Maelstrom Temple. There, a Temple Stromling disguised as "Bad Luck" Beatrice steals the Maelstrom Crystal from Greybeard, allowing the Darkitect to release its full power. The LEGO Planet is overwhelmed with Stromlings and destruction before finally imploding. Dimension 1360 *In 2010, the refugee facilities collapse into anarchy and chaos as a result of Zenna leaking information on the Antarctica black operations mission. Dino Attack Team, Alpha Team, and Agents Defense Organization are unable to quell the riots. *In 2015, the Dino Attack has not yet ended. Evil Ogel, Dr. Inferno, and all other LEGO villains join together to form E.V.I.C.T. In retaliation, Alpha Team and Agents Defense Organization merge into L.E.G.O. in order to restore order to LEGO Planet. Dimension 418 Time flows slightly faster in this universe, resulting in a nine-year time misalignment with the primary universe (identified as "Dimension 525" by denizens of Dimension 418). *In 1957, Ronald Alexander fails to develop the formula for Jugend Serum. *In 1958, George Ogel and Talia Kaahs are happily married. *In 1993, William Ogel is booted out of New Silicon Systems and turns evil. Out of shame, George and Talia choose to adopt Kaahs as their surname. *In 1997, Wallace Bishop and Astrid Dunham successfully perform their experiment involving opening portals to alternate dimensions. *In 2000, George and Talia Kaahs are killed in a power plant explosion on a "take your daughter to work day" event. Their daughter, Sydney Kaahs, survives the explosion and develops super powers. *In 2004, Ronald Alexander dies in his sleep after retiring on Central Island from the automotive industry. *In 2007, Wallace Bishop and Astrid Dunham continue research into alternate dimensions. Wallace Bishop briefly sees a rift into the primary universe and witnesses his alternate self about to perform his self-lobotomy in 1998. *In 2008, Ogel does not attempt to take over the world, instead deciding to continue pooling his resources for the next seven years. Since Dr. Leinad Laboratories continues Wallace Bishop's research, Lens Pioneers does not hire Silencia Venomosa for any assignments. *In 2009, Roger Remous tracks down Silencia Venomosa and attempts to convince her to give up her profession. She refuses, although she does break her vow of silence. *In 2010, the Dino Attack does not occur. Notes Category:Dino Attack RPG